


Safe Word

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: If you’re taking requests, can you do a dean smut fic where he wants to try like bondage or something and reader goes along with it until maybe it becomes too intense and reader safe words out and then there is fluffy aftercare? I understand if you don’t want to write something like that but it would be so awesome if you would :)





	

Warnings: Smut, bondage, use of a safe word

Fic:

“Bondage,” you repeat skeptically. Dean watches you as you play with the thin sheets covering your naked body.

“I dunno,” Dean shrugs, “I just thought we could try it, just as something new, but if you don’t feel comfortable then we don’t have to.” You could tell this was something Dean had been thinking about for a while now. He had bought the ropes and everything, had them in a bag beside the bed.

“I’m not sure,” you tell him, “It’s just that being tied up is usually linked to some sort of torture.”

“There won’t be knives or weapons or anything, I promise,” Dean assures you, “No pain, just pleasure. I would never hurt you, I swear.” You pause, considering your options. You didn’t want to disappoint him, but you also didn’t want to put yourself into a position you weren’t comfortable in.

“I know,” you answer, “And I trust you … I’ll try it, but we have to go slow.”

“You will?” Dean asks, his eyes lighting up.

“Yeah,” you laugh, cupping his cheek in your hand as you run your thumb along his cheekbone, “But like I said, we have to go slow.”

“Not a problem,” Dean assures you, “We can go as slowly as you need and we’ll have safe words. Green for good, yellow for slow down, and red for stop.”

“Just like a traffic light?” you ask.

“Yeah,” Dean answers, tangling his hand in your hair, “Just like that.”

“Easy enough to remember,” you comment.

“Good,” Dean says, “Don’t forget, if you need me to stop, all you have to say is red.”

“I’ll remember,” you tell him. Dean gives you a gleeful smile before leaning in to kiss you.

“So,” you begin hesitantly, “How do we start?”

“Would it be ok if I tied your wrists together?” he asks.

“Um, ok,” you tell him as you sit up on the bed. Dean grins as he leans over to grab the bag beside the bed. You swallow thickly as you watch Dean pull a long length of rope from the bag.

“Color,” Dean requests.

“Green,” you answer, looking up from the rope in his hands to his eyes.

“Good,” Dean says, “Come here.” He crooks his finger in a come hither motion, beckoning you forward. Slowly, you move to your knees and hold out your hands towards him. “Tell me if they’re too tight,” Dean instructs as he begins winding the rope around your wrists, “How’s that?”

“They’re - it’s good,” you tell him, “Still green.”

“Good,” Dean repeats, “Would it be ok if I tied you to the bed?” You nod in affirmation. Dean smiles as he gently pushes a hand against your chest, pressing you back against the bed. His lips find yours, kissing you deeply as he tugs the rope so that your hands are positioned above your head. “Color,” Dean mumbles against your lips as he ties your wrists to the headboard.

“Still green,” you tell him as you tug at the restraints, testing how tight they are. Dean hums as he moves to settle above you, pressing your legs apart with his knees. He kisses you quickly before sitting up on his knees and looking down at you.

“Damn,” Dean says, almost to himself, “You’re so sexy like this.” You squirm on the bed as your eyes travel down his body, fixating on his erect cock. Moans escape your lips as you watch him wrap his hand around his length and stroke himself. “You have no clue how many times I’ve imagined you like this,” Dean tells you, “So fucking sexy.” His free hand moves to your breast, kneading the flesh.

“Dean,” you moan, tugging at the ropes. You wanted him to touch you, kiss you, fuck you. Drawing your bottom lip between your teeth, you watch as he swipes his thumb along his leaking slit, collecting the bead of precum. “Dean, please,” you moan, trying to rub your thighs together.

“Don’t worry, Baby,” Dean says as he leans down over you, “I’ll take good care of you.” He places one forearm beside you for support as he brings his thumb up to your lips. Parting them, you take the digit into your mouth and lick the precum from his skin, humming at the taste. Dean’s hand moves to cup your cheek as he kisses you, tongue invading your mouth.

You tug at the ropes as Dean settles between your legs and sinks into you. “Dean,” you mutter against his lips. You wished you could touch him, but the ropes made sure that was impossible. His hand slides back into your hair, supporting your head as he pulls back and pushes into you again. He doesn’t break the kiss as he sets his pace.

You moan and writhe as he sinks into you rhythmically, filling you over and over again. No matter how hard you try, the ropes won’t give. “Color,” Dean requests. Since you’re unable to touch him with your hands, you wrap your legs around his waist, drawing him deeper into you.

“Green,” you answer. Dean hums in approval as he nestles his face into the crook of your neck.

“I love you,” he whispers, placing kisses against your skin, “So glad you were willing to try this. You have no clue how fucking sexy you are.”

“Dean,” you moan, lifting your hips in time with his movements.

“Y/N, Baby,” Dean groans, his cock twitching inside you. The feeling makes your back arch from the bed as your walls grow tight around him.

“Oh, Dean,” you moan as you near your climax. You wrap your hands around the restraints and hold tight as your orgasm mounts. Dean leaves kisses up your neck and along your jaw before capturing your lips. His thrusts become erratic as he kisses you sloppily and you can tell he’s nearing his high as well.

You moan against his lips as each of his thrusts has him dragging along your g-spot. If Dean weren’t kissing you so deeply, you would’ve cried out as Dean brings you to your high. As it is, you moan loudly as your walls clamp down around Dean’s length. Dean swallows the sound hungrily.

His thrusts only become more erratic as you orgasm around him. The feeling of you reaching your high brings Dean to his. “Y/N,” he groans against your lips, prolonging your high as he works himself through his own. His cock pulses as he spills himself inside you, his muscles tensing and relaxing. “Color,” Dean requests yet again.

“Green,” you answer blissfully, “Very, very green.” Dean chuckles as he props himself above you, his hand cupping your cheek. He kisses you as he pulls himself from you and moves to your side.

“Would you maybe be willing to try a little more?” he requests as he unties your wrists from the headboard.

“I suppose we could go a little further,” you tell him. Being restrained like that hadn’t been as bad as you had expected.

“Ok,” Dean says, “I’m going to tie your hands behind your back and wrap the ropes around you, is that all right?” You pause, swallowing thickly as you think it over.

“Just go slow,” you request, “And please don’t make it too tight.”

“Anything for you,” Dean says. He kisses you as he unties your wrists.

Dean moves you to your knees and settles behind you, securing your hands behind your back as he kisses your neck and shoulder lovingly. Not being able to see the ropes tying your hands together made you a little nervous.

Once your hands are secure, Dean begins wrapping the ropes around your body. He knots them in certain places, crossing them one over the other and using them to accentuate your breasts. “Yellow,” you blurt out as you begin to feel trapped. 

“Sorry,” Dean says, backing off. You take a second to steady yourself, taking deep breaths. Dean runs his hands through your hair and along your body soothingly. “Color,” Dean requests gently.

“Green,” you tell him as he calms you, “We can keep going.” Dean nods before slowly continuing to tie you up.

“So sexy,” Dean mumbles against your skin. He holds the ends of the ropes in one hand as his other hand moves around to the front of your body. You gasp as his fingers find your clit. Your body tenses and suddenly the ropes feel repressively tight.

The ropes are bringing back terrible memories of being restrained and tortured and you can’t stay calm. Your heartbeat races as the ropes dig into your skin. “Red,” you say in a panic.

“Shit,” Dean says, quickly loosening the ropes. He unties them frantically, desperate to free you and make you comfortable. “I’m so sorry,” Dean tells you as you as he throws the ropes to the floor. Though you’re free, you don’t feel any calmer. “What can I do?” Dean asks as he scoops you up and holds you close, “I’m so sorry I made you feel like this.”

You cling to him as he holds you in his arms, rocking you back and forth as he runs his hand soothingly through your hair. Dean presses gentle kisses to your forehead and you finally feel yourself calming. “Thank you,” you whisper as your breathing begins to normalize.

“For what?” Dean asks, “I should’ve known better. I shouldn’t have pushed you so far.”

“Thank you for stopping when I asked you,” you answer.

“Of course,” Dean says, “You know I’d do anything you asked.” You also knew he’d never do anything to hurt you.

“I love you, Dean,” you whisper, reaching up to cup his cheek.

“I love you too, Sweetheart,” he tells you with a half smile. You could tell he felt bad for making you use the safe word. “Is there anything you need?” Dean asks.

“Can we just lay here for a little while?” you ask in return.

“Anything you want,” Dean tells you. He guides you to the bed and lies down beside you, wrapping you up in his arms.

“Dean?” you whisper.

“Yeah?” he asks.

“Maybe we could try it again sometime,” you tell him.

“No,” Dean says, “Not unless you’re one hundred percent comfortable, and even then …” 

“Dean,” you stop him as you run your fingers along his cheekbone, “I trust you, I’d just need to take things a little more slowly.” Dean nods wordlessly, his eyes studying your expression as if he’s unsure you mean what you’re saying. You lean in to capture his lips, trying to reassure him and Dean instantly pulls you in closer, deepening the kiss.


End file.
